Ninja Diaries
by ninjaofcolor14
Summary: The Diary story of Melody Mia Brookestone age 13 with her little (demon) brother Mason. will she survive her life? Or fall under family pressure? Rated T for some language, action, and character death.
1. Entry 1

(diary entry 1)

It's hard being the daughter of a ninja. I feel like I'm constantly in danger. There's not a lot of time to tell me "Melody, take care of your mother and brother. I'll be back." And he runs off with his little friends to save the world. I don't care about the world. At least not as much as I want my daddy to be home safe.

It's definitely been a while since we've sat down for a movie or a family board game. I miss it.

My devil little brother Mason just makes my life worse. He doesn't even miss our dad when he's gone, he just sits at the television the whole time playing video games and that aggravates me a lot. I just wanna grab that controller and just *rips pieces of paper* ARGGGG!

Sorry about that. My dad is home right now, but he's training with some old guy outside. He calls him 'Sensei' but whatever. I've always wanted to be able to go out and save the world with my dad. It's been my dream for years...but it'll probably never happen.

(end of entry)

I sighed as I closed the blue and pink book in my hands. Writing was my passion, but I just didn't really have much to write about. I felt that my life was boring. You might think it's cool, being the daughter of a hero, but the true is that he gets to save the world and I'm stuck here with my little brother.

(more like little demon)

"Mason you've been hogging the television all day!" I shouted shoving his shoulder.

"Gimmy a sec I'm about the beat Kai's high score." He replied as he kept pushing buttons on the black controller.

"You're a real pain ya know that?"

"Gee I love you too." I hated it when he did that. The one sentence in a minute could make me hug him, or say sorry. I admit to being soft. If someone loves me and I don't love them back, it somehow makes me mushy and makes me what to love them back.

"Why don't you go read a book Mason!" I shoved his shoulder again, this time making him drop the controller and making his blond hair sway.

"Hey cut that out! You don't have to be such an assh-" He didn't dare finish his sentence. He know that if he finished I'd beat him up. I'd done it before, and he knew I'd do it again. I squinted my eyes and looked at him.

"Off. Now." He gave a frightened chuckle and left. That's how it's done here. Total domination. I grabbed the T.V remote and switched to my favorite channel. Karate. I loved to practice moves so one day, if dad ever decided to take me with him, I could actually help him instead of slow him down.

"Melody?" a deep voice called from behind me. I turned around and frowned. There was my dad with my little brother beside him smirking.

(That little tattle tale)

"Y-yes daddy?" I responded turning my whole body towards them.

"Your brother disrupted my training to say that you are bullying him." I looked at my brother's smirking face and pretended to cut my throat with my finger. He stuck his tongue out at me in return.

"He shouldn't have done that dad, you are a very busy man."

"That doesn't matter Melody."

"Ya Melody." Mason chimed in.

"Shut up motormouth!" I shouted. Bad move.

"Hey! Hey! No, not today you two. Melody, go finish your homework, and Mason go to your room." Cole said calmly before pushing Mason in the direction of his bedroom. I just stared blankly.

"What did I say young lady?" I jumped.

"Homework. On it." I said before scurrying to my room.

(Now you see what I go through)

My room was small. A desk, a bed, and a few decorations for personalization. Blue decorations mostly. blue streamers, blue bed sheets. Blue is my color man. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I stretched a few times before writing on a blank sheet of paper.

"You wouldn't be in here if you just left me alone Mel."

"Get out of my room."

"I don't have to."

I'm sorry what?" I stood over him in attempt to scare him. "I said get out of my room!"

"If you hurt me, I'll tell dad." All I could think was bad move. Using dad against me is bad. Now he's really going to get hurt.

"Are you sure you want to do that Mason?" I picked up a nearby baseball bat and rubbed it up and down. I could see Mason shiver before standing up.

"N-no I'm leaving." He said before making a quick run out. I sighed as I sat on the bed. I looked up at a baby picture on the wall as I combed my blonde hair with my fingers. It was a baby blue backround picture with baby Mason and I sitting together. I smiled at how cute we looked.

(Too bad we aren't babies anymore)

(We're enemies right now)


	2. Entry 2

(entry 2)

A crush. Probably the most dangerous word to be used. Boys are an even more dangerous creature. Once they have stolen your heart, there is no turning back.

Once your eyes have locked onto that boys precious face, you're a goner for anything they can do to please you. At least I am. I can never look at Jacob's face without blushing. .HOOKED.

(end of entry)

"Shh my child, I'm not done." Jacob whispered as he caressed my cheek jokingly. We were studying for the civics test coming in three days. At least we were supposed to, but we had been so caught up in each other's funny stories that we were soon talking over each other and fighting over who would tell their story first.

"Oh come on Jake! I have a really good one." I begged with a giggle.

"No, no, no. Mine first, then yours okay?" I blushed at the way he was speaking to me while rubbing my cheek.

"Oh please? I might forget by the time you finish!" I begged again.

"No, and if you ask me one more time, I might just kiss you to shut you up." he said, now outlining my lips with his finger. My face began to turn as red as uncle Kai's favorite shirt, and I covered it in embarrassment. He chuckled.

"I guess that means I go first!" He bragged tapping my head gently. I uncovered my face as my dad's heavy footsteps could be heard.

"Have you two finished your work?"

"Y-yes Mr. Brookestone sir." Jacob stumbled. My dad snickered before clearing his throat.

"You can just call me Cole, Jacob." He smiled at my dad's words.

"Yes Mr. Cole sir." Jacob said. I still had my face covered.

"That's works well too." My dad laughed. I sighed before uncovering my face and brushing my hair with my fingers. The blush had gone away, but in my mind, Jacob's words replayed in my mind. "I might just kiss you." I closed my eyes and smiled, letting the words replay.

"Your dad is gone Mel." He tapped on my shoulder lightly. "Should we continue studying, or shall I tell you my story?"

"You two gonna kisssssss?" Mason's annoying voice rung in my ear as I turned around to find him jokingly 'making out' with his hand.

"Mason! Get out!" I shouted, my eyes full of fire and my fists clenched. (If only I had my power now so I could take this creep's head off)

"Make me! Jason and Melody sittin' in a tree-" He began to sing.

"I'll give you to the count of five before I tear your ass up Mason!" Jacob's face was full of fear and wonder as we began to verbally fight in front of him. Mason swayed his blonde hair to mock me before continuing his dumb song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rage filled my body. I jumped up and ran over to Mason, only to have him run the other direction. Before I knew it, I was in a wild goose chase with him while knocking over a couple vases. All of this unfolding in front of Jacob's eyes. A small smile could be seen on his face as Mason ran around the entire building singing. I never hated him so much.

Before Mason even realized, I pounced like a cat. landing on top of him. "Get off of me!" He shouted as I quickly pinned his hands over his head, on the tile floor.

"Not without sweet revenge Mason." I smiled evilly.

"N-no! Please don't hit me, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He whimpered. His eyes were soon shiny with tears as he kept begging me to let him free. I put my hand on his throat before snickering. If only I could punch this boy in the damn throat, but my parents would kill me, and I'd be begging for mercy just as Mason is now.

"Get out of here before I punch you in the fucking throat." I exclaimed hopping off of him and walking back to Jacob, who was staring in my direction with a face of terror. His smile had totally disappeared.

"Mel? You didn't...hurt him did you?" He asked in a somewhat shaky voice. I flipped my hair and sighed.

"I wanted to, but I didn't." I sat on the couch next to him and grabbed my diary and the pencil.

~If anyone finds this book, and reads this page, please don't tell my parents if I ever kill my brother. I was pretty close today. Almost punched the poor (not) boy in the throat. You might think I'm used to it by now, but when my annoying sibling embarresses me in front of my future husband Jacob, he should realize before I kill him that he went too far.

Love him you say? Nope. That probably won't happen for the rest of our lives, so don't even think about it. He was lucky today but next time...I may just crack.~

**I'm sure none of you would kill your sibling, but if you comment some things that you hate about him/her I can put it in the story just for fun. **

**If you have any ideas, ways for them to make up, or anything like that, please feel free to share. I'm all open. And hesitate to share your opinion on the story with me. I will not be offended if you absolutely hate it. I love to hear your suggestions so type away! XD **

**~The Ninja of Color**


End file.
